Primal Unleashed
by redbanker
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place during "Honor Thy Father" the scene where Thea walks in and sees Oliver's scars. Warnings: EXPLICIT and people I mean EXPLICIT Oliver/Thea.


**Primal Unleashed**

**By Redbanker**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

This is a one-shot that takes place during "Honor Thy Father" the scene where Thea walks in and sees Oliver's scars. Now that it's done I almost can't believe I wrote this. This was inspired by Astrid and her amazing blog you should check out here:

Warnings: EXPLICIT and people I mean EXPLICIT Oliver/Thea. Oh and this hasn't been beated so any mistakes are mine. Sorry

* * *

And away we go.

* * *

"Wait, how did you get those?" Thea asked as she ran across the room.

"Don't you knock?" Oliver asked angrily, of all people he didn't want Thea to see his scars, to know how broken he was.

"No." Thea yanked Oliver around; she wasn't going to let him hide, not from her. "Mom said there were scars but…" Thea trailed off taking in Oliver's scarred chest, her hands pulling his shirt open more so she could see all the damage.

Oliver couldn't look at her; he couldn't stand the thought of seeing pity or worse yet revulsion in her eyes, not Thea anyone else, but not Thea.

Thea tore her eyes away long enough to glance at Oliver's face, her question dying on her lips. He looked blank, but underneath Thea could see a hidden fear and it stopped her cold. Why would Oliver ever be afraid of her but as soon as she had the thought, she knew the answer and her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

She looked back at the scars and knew what she needed to do. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to the scar on his shoulder and kissed it gently.

Oliver felt like his heart stopped beating when he felt Thea's lips touch his shoulder. His eyes shot down and then his heart started beating again wildly this time as he watched with disbelief as Thea moved from one scar to the next kissing each gently.

"Thea." He whispered her name like a prayer, like it was the key to his salvation and it was, because each kiss seemed to heal a piece of his broken soul.

Thea stood slowly and pushed Oliver's shirt off completely moving around to his back. She didn't look up, she didn't want there to be any misinterpretation, she wanted her actions to speak for her.

Oliver closed his eyes as he felt Thea begin to kiss the scars on his back. The feelings whirling inside of him were like a hurricane, so powerful and wild. Love, passion, sorrow, joy, peace; they all rocketed through him.

Thea finished kissing Oliver's back and walked around to face him. She put her hand to his cheek and said. "Look at me."

Oliver could do nothing but obey and when he gazed into her eyes he was mesmerized by the love and passion he saw there.

Thea had tears in her eyes but her voice was a stern command when she spoke. "You never turn away from me, Ollie. Do you hear me, never? There is nothing, nothing that could make me not love you." She allowed her tone to soften as she took a step closer and brought her other hand up so she was cupping Oliver's cheeks. "I don't care what happened to you on that island, Ollie but whatever did you don't have to hide it from me. I'll always love you and I'll always be here."

Oliver couldn't speak; he was too overwhelmed with emotion. The hurricane had turned into a Tsunami at Thea's words and Oliver's control snapped like a boat beneath the waves. All rationality disappeared and only the primal beast remained.

An animalistic growl tore from his throat as he yanked Thea to him. His mouth descended on hers claiming it with determination. His hands yanked off her jacked and he tore his mouth away from hers long enough to rip her shirt over her head. His hands didn't even try to unhook her bra just ripped it away before his mouth found a nipple and began to suck it hungrily.

Thea threw back her head, a moan escaping. She was unprepared for Oliver's reaction but she welcomed it with quiet murmurs of thanks.

Oliver pushed Thea down to the floor yanking her pants off and throwing them and her panties to the side with a growl. He flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He freed his cock with one hand while his other gripped her hip. His hard cock sprang out of his pants and then gripping her hips with both hands he drove into Thea's willing body with an animalistic roar of approval.

Thea felt like she might pass out from pleasure, unsure if her arms could support her weight. The sudden feel of Oliver inside her was almost too much and there was no time to adjust as he began to slam into her over and over. Each thrust seeing to penetrate her deeper and harder.

It was primal and out of control, this wasn't about love but need, want, the animalistic desire to claim ones mate and Thea rejoiced in the sensation. She wanted Oliver to claim her, to make her his, to own her mind, body, and soul. She couldn't hold back the cry that tore out of her as she found her release her inner walls clenching Oliver's cock like a vice.

Oliver growled in approval, leaning over to bite Thea's neck and shoulder marking her to everyone as "owned." He came with a growl relishing the sensation of filling and claiming his mate.

Thea's arms gave out with pleasure induced exhaustion her hips still being held in Oliver's hands.

Oliver pulled out of Thea's body his animal roaring with approval when his mate whimpered at the loss of contact. He pushed her over so that she was lying on her back. Spreading her legs his mouth dropped to her cunt, licking and tasting her with abandon.

His tongue probed her deeply, licking her juice with fervor. His nose nuzzled her clit creating an amazing friction that was driving Thea crazy.

She could hardly breathe and she couldn't move; all she could do was feel. Gasps of pleasure kept escaping as Oliver drove her towards her second orgasm. The pleasure was so intense she could feel tears leaking from her eyes. It was almost too much, almost. But it was Oliver and Thea wanted him with the same passion that he was using to claim her now. Her body trembled and shook as she came the only thing keeping her in place where Oliver's hands firmly locked on her hips.

Oliver lapped her up, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. Sitting up the beast rejoiced at the look of blissful satisfaction on his mates face. The taste of her had made him hard once more so he lifted her hips and plunged into her willing heat once more.

Thea groaned in amazement her only cognitive thought being that Oliver was trying to kill her and she would die willing and happy.

Oliver growled unhappy that his position wouldn't allow him to reach his mate with his mouth. Scooping her up still inside of her he moved to the closest wall where he could pound into her tight heat while suckling on her mouth, neck and breasts at the same time.

Thea wrapped her arms and legs around Oliver locking her ankles and just held on. She was out of her mind from the first two orgasms and she gave all control of her body to Oliver with abandon.

Oliver grunted in satisfaction as his mouth moved down Thea's throat leaving visible marks while his cock pounded into her. Her body fitting perfectly in his arms, on his cock and with his mouth as he claimed all of her. He came with a grunt, finally feeling some exhaustion.

He stumbled over to the bed laying himself and his mate down with him still inside of her covering her body possessively. He kissed her gently as she drifted to sleep beneath him with a look of contented joy on her face.

He nuzzled her neck breathing in the scent of her deeply before allowing his own exhaustion to claim him.

* * *

The End.

And I kinda still can't believe I wrote this. LOL


End file.
